Falling Asleep
by MovieQueen
Summary: It's been raining for days at the 4077th, and Margaret can't sleep. When Hawkeye finds her sitting alone at the Officer's Club, he comforts her and helps her relax. HM friendship, possible romance depending on how you see it. Please read and review!


One of the lights in the Officer's Club flickered. Margaret took a drink from the glass she was holding and set it back down on the table, letting out a long sigh. Sometimes, there was nothing more depressing than rain. It had been coming down for days, soaking everything and everyone in the camp. Today had been the eighth day, she thought. Or maybe the ninth. The tenth, even? Something like that. And just when she had been sure that it couldn't get any worse, the drizzle had grown into a full-blown storm. Wind, thunder, lightning, the works. The lights in the OR had gone out a couple of times, and the ones in the O Club were threatening to do the same.

Margaret's hand shook a little as she finished her drink. She had never liked thunderstorms.

"Major?"

Startled, she looked up. Hawkeye Pierce was standing next to her table, dripping wet but still wearing that boyish grin of his. Margaret tried her best to smile, but the attempt fell flat.

"Captain?"

He studied her with tired eyes. "Mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest."

Hawkeye grabbed a chair from a neighboring, empty table, and sat down across from her. "Lovely weather we're having."

She sighed. "You said it."

He glanced at the empty glass next to her hand. "Can I buy you a drink?"

She nodded.

Several minutes later, they were each polishing off a glass of scotch. The drink had made Margaret feel a little warmer, a little less uptight, and she was slowly starting to relax. It wasn't only the scotch that was having this effect on her, though; some of the credit went to the man sitting across from her. The man who had been gradually warming her up ever since they had first come to Korea. She wasn't sure if Hawkeye would ever be able to melt all of the iciness in her heart- she doubted that anyone ever would- but it was a possibility. She was certainly willing to let him try.

"Margaret?"

She gazed at him blankly. "Hmm?"

He smiled. "You look pretty worn out. Long day?"

For the first time that evening, Margaret realized how tired she must look. She had been on edge ever since the rain had started, working long hours in the OR and tossing and turning when she tried to sleep. Since the lightning and thunder had hit, she hadn't slept at all. She nodded.

"Yeah."

His smile faded a little, a slight look of concern coming into his eyes. "How long has it been since you've had a good night's sleep?"

She frowned. "I haven't had one since I got here."

He chuckled. "You know what I mean. I know _I_ haven't slept since this damn storm came rolling in."

"Guess I haven't either." She unscrewed the cap of the partially-empty bottle of scotch and poured herself another drink. "I'm hoping this stuff will help."

Hawkeye grinned. "Now, now, Margaret," he admonished playfully. "You know this 'stuff' only works for so long."

She shrugged. "Just so it works long enough to put me to sleep."

Slowly, he reached across the table and placed his hand on top of hers. "You're beautiful when you're exhausted."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They sat in silence for a long time, content to just be near each other. Margaret found herself growing drowsier and drowsier, sinking softly into the deep blue pools of his eyes. She had just begun to doze off when she felt his fingers lightly squeezing her hand.

"Margaret," he whispered.

"Hmm?"

Hawkeye gazed at her fondly. "Time for you to go to bed."

She blinked at him. "Yeah."

"Come on." He stood and circled around to her chair, grasping her hand and gently pulling her up. She was vaguely aware of his arm wrapped around her waist. She yawned, and let him lead her to the door.

The storm had lightened a little since Margaret had gone to the Officer's Club, but the rain was still pounding steadily. A gust of wind met them when they stepped outside, and she trembled involuntarily. Hawkeye took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Warm enough?" he asked.

She shook her head, shivering as a raindrop hit her cheek. "Not really."

"Neither am I, but we'll be warm in a second. Now come on." He clasped her hand, and led her across the camp to her tent.

When they were inside, Margaret kicked off her shoes and sank wearily onto her bed. She was incredibly tired, the past few sleepless nights finally taking their toll. Hawkeye yawned and sat down next to her. She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks," she whispered.

He moved so that his back was against the wall, and pulled her gently into his arms. She sighed, melting into him like it was the most natural thing in the world. Hawkeye grinned.

"Goodnight, Margaret."

She was already asleep.

Author's Note: I know this is pretty fluffy, but I think they're capable of a lot of natural... sweetness. They've both got a soft side, after all. :) Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
